Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: It's a Wonderful Life in Conton!
by Zack1187
Summary: Conton City, the home to many Time Patrollers, this includes the two rookie Time Patrollers Iris, and Bianca. These two just want to be full fledged Time Patrollers, their story will be told, for better, or for worse. So come! Join us for this journey!


**_So, this was an impromptu kind of story. I honestly am not sure if this story is something I will continue writing to, I really just wanted to get this chapter out there, and written down, and all that. But yeah, I actually tried to get this relatively close to the feel of a Dragon Ball episode, at least with the title, and all that. So enjoy, leave some feedback, if it pleases you, and enjoy the chapter! I may, or may not end up writing another chapter of this, if the mood happens to strike me, or if you guys like it, let me know._**

 _ **~It's A Wonderful Life in Conton!~**_

 _ **-The Rookie Time Patrollers Take Center Stage!-**_

Bianca C. Mc-Tyr strolled through the streets of Conton City, whistling a cheery tune as she did so. She had shoulder length black hair, and dark blue eyes. Pale complextion, and a small build, standing at a rather short height. She was dressed in the top most students wore. Her jacket being black, her undershirt being a light blue, and having a white, and black plaid tie.

She wore the standard Time Patroller pants. Black, with a white belt, and a blue buckle. One her hands were black fingerless gloves, and on her feet were black shoes, with white and black striped socks shown coming from the top of the primarily black shoes, with white patches on the toes, and heels of the shoes, and blue bottoms. She was on her way to Orange Star High School, where all Rookie Time Patrollers attended.

"Yeah, totally mother." Bianca heard a familiar voice sound from behind her. The short girl turned and saw her best friend. Isis Tempus Hart. The girl had long, light blonde hair, styled like her mothers, and big brown eyes. A tan complexion, and a small scar from training on her cheek. She was older by one year, and taller than Bianca, but her build was similar. She was dressed in a similar way to Bianca, the only differences lied in her undershirt being a dark red, and her tie being pink, and black, her striped socks being pink and black, and the bottom of her shoes being red.

"Iris, I was wondering where you were." Bianca said, only for the blonde to smile and hold a finger up, telling her to wait a second. She was currently wearing a red scouter, and had her finger pressed to it, talking to her mother.

"Well… If she's not back, at least you'll be there… No, I'm not mad, I understand that mom has a pretty demanding job. Well, I hope so… Anyway, I gotta go mother, B wants me. Love you." Iris said, before she took her finger away from her scouter, and smiled at her friend, as he mother ended the call.

"That about your big exam today?" Bianca asked, Iris nodded. It was finally time for her to take the exam to determine if she was ready for actual missions, solving the bigger anomalies in time.

"Yeah, it was. My mom might not make it back to watch, but I mean, she IS the Hero of Time. That's a pretty big job, so I'm fine with it." Iris said, Bianca nodded.

"I hope she makes it, you need all the support you can get." Bianca said, with a smirk, Iris pouted at her.

"Aw, that was hurtful B. Anyway, I'm excited! I finally get to see if I'm ready for real Time Patrols, like my mom. I hope I pass." Iris added on, a tad bit unsure if she could do it. She knew the standard techniques, but learned a few from her mom. She even had mastered Super Saiyan, and could stay in the form for as long as she wanted, with no drain on her stamina, or Ki. Her mom affectionately referred to it as Future Super Saiyan, mostly referring to the fact that they messed around with time.

"I think you will. You're pretty strong, and with the extra help from your parents, I'm sure you'll impress everyone!" Bianca said, expressing her support for her friend. Iris smiled down at the Earthling.

"I hope so… So, when do you get to take your test?" Iris asked, Bianca shrugged.

"I don't know. They haven't told me a thing about it yet." Bianca answered honestly, Iris nodded, as the two made it onto the school grounds. Seeing several students, and even full fledged Time Patrollers around the school yard.

"Ah! There she is! Told you she'd get here on time. She's just as punctual as her mom." The Supreme Kai of Time said, to Old Kai, who simply grumbled something in return about annoying Kai's.

"Well, if you remember she is raised by that woman. I don't trust her." Old Kai said, the Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.

"She's not the same one that messed around with the timelines, and still does for that matter. She from a different timeline, where she isn't evil." The Supreme Kai of Time remarked, annoyed, Old Kai shook his head.

"A Demon is a Demon, plus she's their Queen!"

"Which makes me a Demon Princess right?" Iris asked, with a smirk. She was the spawn of an alternate timeline Towa, and Violet Alexandria Hart, the Hero of Time. She came from Towa's magic, and Violet's genetics, making her Half Demon, half Saiyan. A dangerous combination, giving her access to magic, as well as Ki.

"That's right! Our very own Demon Princess Isis Tempus Hart, astute student, and rookie Time Patroller." Bianca remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, in any case, welcome you two! Iris, are you ready for the exam?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked, Iris smiled cockily, and nodded.

"I've got quite a lot to live up to, so how could I say no?" Iris asked, Old Kai simply huffed.

"Well, in any case, you should go get ready. The exam will be ready in an hour, so I suggest you make sure whatever items you need are with you by that time." Old Kai told her, Iris shook her head.

"I wont need any of those. I can win without them." She told him, he merely nodded.

"If you think you can handle it. Regardless, it will take some time to ready everything. If I were you, I would change into something easier to fight in." He recommended, Iris nodded, but the Supreme Kai of Time merely sighed.

"You're a dirty old man, you know that? But, he's not wrong, something like that wont be easy to fight in, so changing would be best." The Supreme Kai of Time said, Iris nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that… I have just the thing." Iris said, before she jogged inside the school. Bianca began to follow after her, but was stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Wait a second, Bianca, I think you would be absolutely perfect for a special mission I have lined up." The Supreme Kai of Time said, Bianca looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Really? What would that be?" Bianca asked, getting excited, the Supreme Kai of Time smiled a big, and giggled at Bianca's enthusiasm.

"Well, it involves you officially becoming an Elite Time Patroller, like Violet. You see, I see a great deal of potential in you, but I also see the same in Iris. So… you're going to be her final opponent in her test… Of course this will also count as your own test. If you win, you'll get that Elite spot, if Iris wins she will. But win or lose, both of you will be full fledged Time Patrollers!" The Supreme Kai of Time explained, Bianca just stammered a bit.

"Are you serious? This is awesome! But, will I have to fight Iris after she's already been fighting? Wont that be unfair?"

"Oh, no. You'll be going through a similar test as her. That way, after your other opponents you'll fight each other, to keep it fair. But I'd go and get dressed like Iris, your test begins at the same time." The Supreme Kai of Time told the Earthling, who nodded.

"Thank you so much, for this opportunity Supreme Kai of Time!" Bianca said, bowing before she ran off into the school.

 _ **-A New Generation Steps Forth!-**_

"Okay… I'm ready." Iris told herself, as she pulled the red belt of her Gi into a tight knot. Her Gi was black in color with the Demon insignia on her left breast, and on her back. She wore a baggy set of dark red pants, and black and red boots, keeping her black fingerless gloves on.

"Your examination will begin as soon as you enter through this door Miss." A small robot told her, the blonde nodded, and cracked her knuckles before she strode confidently through the doorway. She came out to see the World Tournament arena located in Conton City. This puzzled her, since she had just left the school, but she didn't think much of it, she had to concentrate on getting ready to fight.

"Wonder where B is…" Iris muttered, as she examined the cheering crowd, noting her mother cheering, and seated next to the Supreme Kai of Time on her right, and on her left being an empty seat. Iris deflated a bit, before she shook her head, she had to stay focused.

"Okay! Let the examination begin!" Old Kai's voice sounded throughout the arena. Iris hummed, thinking it was strange they didn't announce her, like they usually did for examination tests. She couldn't ponder that thought too much as a Time Patroller appeared in a flash of light, smirking at her before he dropped into a fighting stance. He was one of the older Patrollers, and oversaw some training classes. He was a Saiyan, she could tell by his tail wrapped around his body.

"Go my Iris! I know you can do it!" Towa called out happily, Iris smiled at the mother, blowing her a kiss, before she dropped into a fighting stance herself. Her fighting style took the strength from her mom, and Saiyan heritage, and combined it with the elegance her mother had when she fought.

"Here goes nothing…" Iris muttered, before she dashed forwards, her blue aura sparking up around her, as she flew towards her opponent. He smirked, and rushed at her, delivering a swift punch to her jaw, stopping her dead in her tracks. She growled, and launched a kick at him, he caught her foot, and punched her in the stomach, making her gasp before he spun and threw her away from him.

Iris grit her teeth as she flew through the air, stopping herself, and charging her energy quickly, before she saw her opponents Aura spark up in a flash of light blue, and gold, before he vanished completely. She looked around before he appeared in front of her, giving a strong, and hard punch directly to her gut, sending the Aura he gathered pulsing through her body.

While she was staggered he back handed her, and sent her flying into the arena. She landed on the cold hard stone. Iris coughed a bit, as she turned over, on her hands and knees. Hot tears built up in her eyes for a moment before she shook her head, and pushed herself up, gathering her Ki in her hand for a moment before she turned around, and shot a large Ki blast at her opponent.

He blocked the blast as it exploded, dealing minimal damage to him, before she dashed at Iris once again. She wouldn't let herself be beaten like this! As he dashed towards her she fired a volley of Ki blasts at him, which he swatted away effortlessly. Iris smirked as he approached her, he readied a punch, and once he was in range, he threw it, Iris vanished.

Once she reappeared behind him she rushed him, reaching out at him, he turned around only to have her foot planted against his throat as he was lifted into the air, she spun him around, then kicked him, sending him flying back towards the ground. She quickly charged her Ki, and launched a Burst Kamehameha at him, hitting him full force, she smirked and gave the attack another burst of Ki.

"She's eliminated her first opponent!" Old Kai announced, and Iris smiled proudly, before the smoke cleared and she saw her opponent standing there, damaged, but still in the fight. She got a confused look on her face, before shaking her head. She rushed at her opponent, throwing swift punches and kicks at him. She hit in in the gut, then spun around, and did it again, with her other fist, she repeated this several times, before she knocked him away with a kick to the chest. While he was flying away, she rushed at him, preparing a fist, her Aura sparking around her, as she charged up to him, delivering a punch to his gut.

"That's one down!" Old Kai announced as the Patroller she was fighting disappeared in a flash of light. A second Patroller appeared in a flash of light, on the arena. A female majin, light blue in color, with dark blue eyes, her 'hair' looked windswept with her bangs, and it curled up in the back. She was dressed in the outfit Chi-Chi wore in the World Tournament, but had white pants instead of red, and she wore a pair of Light Heart boots, colored white, with a pink heart on them, outlined by a dark blue line.

"Okay…" Iris said, taking a quick breath, before she glared at the female majin, and dashed towards her. Once she was close she launched a kick at the majin's head. The majin took the hit, but only staggered slightly, before she rushed forwards sliding behind Iris, and wrapping an arm around her neck. She began smacking the back of Iris' head, before she pulled back, stretching her arms to keep a hold of Iris, before she launched back, and kicked the blonde away from her.

"I hate fighting them…" Iris muttered, in a rather annoyed tone, before she turned around, and launched a Burst Kamehameha at the majin, who was flying towards her, it didn't hurt her, it simply washed over her harmlessly. Iris groaned. "That's fucking cheating!" Iris yelled, before she dashed at the majin, and punched her several times, staggering her quickly.

Iris growled at the majin, and got into a low stance, placing her hand over her shoulder, like she was drawing a sword, before she used her Magic to summon a sword that looked identical to Trunks' in her hands, she swung the sword at the majin, and unleashed a quick combo with it, before placing her free hand over her shoulder, and pointing her palm at the majin, launching an energy wave from her hand, knocking the majin away from her.

"That's two for the both of them!" Old Kai announced, Iris merely looked around confusedly again, these announcements were off to say the least. The majin meanwhile had vanished in a flash of light, and a third Patroller appeared on the arena. A frieza race, with bright red eyes.

"Oh good googly moogly." Iris muttered, as she flew over to him, and aimed a knee at his head. He leaned back to avoid it, and did a back flip, she dodged his feet as they came up, but his tail slammed rather painfully into her side, sending her flying away from him. Iris grit her teeth, and stopped herself midair, before she dashed at him once again. He smirked, and vanished from her vision.

He appeared behind Iris, and she was quick to notice him, launching an elbow back at him, before he could attack her, he vanished before she hit him, and reappeared in front of her, and kicking her in the side of the head, sending her flying, he dashed after her, and ended up hitting her with his tail a few times, before he knocked her to the ground.

"And there's the third!" Old Kai announced, Iris simply groaned at the confusing announcement, before she got up, and glared at her opponent, who simply smirked back at her, before he charged his energy.

"Kaio-Ken times 3!" He yelled out, as he activated the form. Iris shook her head, and glared at him.

"I can do that too…" She muttered, before she balled up, her blue aura sparking around her, before it turned a bright golden color, she uncurled from her ball, spreading all her limbs, and glaring at him. Her normally brown eyes, now a bright green pointed in a glare, her normally tan skin turning a few shades lighter, and her normally very light blonde hair turning into a shining gold.

"Let's do this…" Iris muttered, before she vanished, she reappeared in front of her opponent, and punched him in the gut as hard as she could, staggering him, his red aura from the Kaio-Ken vanishing entirely. She then punched him a few times, and delivered a kick to his head, sending him flying away from her, before she placed a hand behind her, gather a bright blue, and green energy in her hands.

"Final Shine…" Iris muttered, she and Bianca had both learned this move from her mom, as it was a favorite of hers. "Attack!" She yelled as she flung her hand forwards sending the energy beam forwards, it contacted with her opponent, and she held it, for as long as she could, until it faded, and she was drained of her Ki entirely.

"And just like that the third is defeated! Now, for the final bout!" Old Kai announced, as Bianca appeared in a flash of light in the center of the arena. Iris' eyes widened, and she flew to the center of the arena, powering down from her Super Saiyan form. From Bianca's side of things however, it was Iris who appeared in a flash of light.

"B, you're my final opponent? Why didn't you tell me?" Iris asked, surprised at this turn of events. Bianca was dressed in a similar manner to her, wearing a black Gi, but with a white belt instead of red, and the Capsule Corp. logo on it. She also wore baggy black pants, and black and white boots, with her black fingerless gloves.

"To be honest, I found out just after you left to get dressed. But… enough of that, I'm pretty sure we should start fighting, after all, your mom deserves to see you in action." Bianca said, Iris got a confused look on her face, before she turned around to see her mom sitting next to her mother. Her mom's short dirty blonde hair, framing her face, and her dark caramel eyes sparkling as she waved to her daughter.

"Right…" Iris said, smiling happily, before she turned back to Bianca. "We havent fought in a while, huh?" Iris asked, as she stretched a bit, Bianca nodded.

"Not in the last few months… Don't hold back on me Iris, I certainly don't plan to." Bianca told her, as she dropped into a fighting stance, Iris nodded, as she did the same. She smiled at the smaller girl, who glared up at her competitively.

"Right…" Iris muttered, before she dashed at Bianca, who happened to do the same, at the same time, their fists clashed, and then the two launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, each one clashing each time. Before the two threw one final punch at the other, and both ended up doing a back flip away. They prepared to fight once again, as they dashed at each other.

 _ **~It's A Wonderful Life in Conton!~**_

 _ **And, that chapter is finished. Like I said, I dont know if I will continue writing to this, I have a story outline and plan for it all laid out, but you know, I have life, and many other projects to work on. But in this story I imagine Conton to be at least twice the size it was in the game, because places like the business district, I feel need to be bigger to house the amount of Time Patrollers there are. I imagine they all live in Conton, so this makes more sense.**_

 _ **So, yeah, I feel obliged to give more explanation to a few things this chapter. Okay, first is probably the whole not totally evil Towa thing. That started because, basically in the first game, I was playing as Violet and I pretty much always had Towa with me on parallel quests, so I decided to craft my own little story to that to explain it. I created Iris in Xenoverse 2, as a continuation of this idea. I also figured that since Dragon Ball is crazy with it's plot, I can kinda do the same with the whole, Iris was created using Violet's DNA, and Towa's Demon Magic.**_

 _ **So, during the fight, we follow Iris, and see her point of view, but as some or, most of you have figured out, her fight, and Bianca's were happening at the same time, and in the same arena. Due to time magic, and manipulation, they just couldn't see each other, or the others opponents. Also, magic because they went from the school to the arena, which if you've played the game, you know, aren't close to each other at all.**_

 _ **But also, I'm not completely sure who will win the fight between Iris and Bianca, I have plans that can work with both, since I've played through both their stories in Xenoverse 2. The overall story isn't wholly about that though. This story will mostly revolve around their friendship, if they stay close, or they end up separated as bitter rivals. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.**_


End file.
